One Life to Live
by visalia
Summary: Kagome is a princess with certain responsibilities. One being to marry Kouga, who she doesn't love. She tries to escape, but throw in a vicious pack of bandits... rated just in case... NEW Ch.9!
1. Last Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! (sigh) 

Okay so this is the first chapter of my newest fanfic! Since my last one didn't do so well, I've decided to start a new one in the hopes that my dreams of being a writer will not be squashed by internet fanfiction readers. Blah! Anyway, here goes! 

One Life to Live

Chapter One: 

"So, you're actually going to go through with it?" A tall, beautiful woman with long dark brown hair sifted through a pile of clothes on her best friend's bed. 

"I don't really have much choice do I?" A girl with long raven waves answered. A frown was plastered to her otherwise stunningly beautiful face. "What's the big deal with marriage anyway? Who even said I wanted to get married? And even if I did, I wouldn't want to marry Kouga! We are so not right for each other!" Sango nodded in agreement. 

"Did you tell your father you didn't want to marry Kouga?" Sango asked sympathetically. 

"Of course I did. And I had a really good argument too! I calmly explained the situation, but as usual, father didn't even listen to me! It really goes to show that even a princess has no say around here!" Kagome held up a long, hunter green gown with rich detailing around the edges. It fell to the floor when she stood up. "What about this one?" She asked looking to Sango for help. 

"Nice, really nice." Sango answered. "But it's missing something...." she paused and looked the dress over for a moment. "She then opened Kagome's jewelry box and brought out a brooch, some rings and a very large pendant on a chain. "This completes the ensemble perfectly." 

"Where is she? She's late? This behavior is not only unacceptable, it reflects badly on our entire family!" A very angry Kikyou was trying to persuade her parents into starting the festivities early. 

"Come now darling, we can't hardly start without your sister, she is the bride you know. What kind of congratulatory party for the marriage of our youngest daughter would this be, without the youngest daughter?" Kikyou's father answered sternly. "Now quiet down." 

Suddenly, the music of trumpets drifted into the great hall of the immensely large castle. "The princess, she comes." Her majesty the queen sighed happily. "Look how beautiful she is." 

"Yeah, isn't she gorgeous?!" Kikyou mimicked, not moving from her seat. Kagome took her seat at the head table, while Sango snuck away and into the vast crowd that was now 'oooing' and 'awwing' at the king and queen's youngest daughter. Kikyou's face was still set in a grimace as Kagome sat next to her. Their father began. 

"As you all know, our youngest daughter Kagome, is to be married in four days. The gentleman we have selected for our daughter, is Kouga, whom you may know as the governor's son. I think you will all agree with me in saying that he is the perfect young man with which to share our daughter's nuptials." There came an agreeing cheer from the crowd. "And on that pleasant note, let the festivities begin. 

Kagome was dreading what happened next. It was expected of her of course. She stood from the table, and walked slowly down the set of stairs leading down into the great hall below them. Awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs, like any gentleman awaiting his lady, was Kouga eagerly awaiting her. He took Kagome's hand and led her out to the center of the room. The crowd dispersed, as music filled the hall, and they began to dance. 

Kagome caught sight of her father at the head table. He was grinning broadly, and talking to his adviser. 'What a fool father is to hire such a man. Why, he is no more than a few years older than I am, and the same age as sister Kikyou.' She then noted her mother's grim expression. Her mother had tried to deter her father's deciding who Kagome should marry, but he would not be swayed, as usual. 

"Are you enjoying yourself my darling?" Kouga asked, looking into Kagome's eyes. Of course, it was unladylike for a woman to lie. She just smiled up at him. 

"What do you think?" she asked sweetly, which drew a bigger smile from her fiance. The song ended, and Kouga bowed low to Kagome's feet. He then hurried off to talk to Kagome's father. 

Sango found Kagome amongst the crowd congratulating her, and telling her what a great man Kouga was. Kagome was nodding and smiling, as she had been told to do. "Kagome, I think I see a spot on your gown. Come, and I'll help you be rid of it." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they wove in and out of the crowd until they made it to the bathroom. 

"Sango, what are you talking about? There's no spot!" Kagome protested as she was shoved into the bathroom. 

"Of course there's no spot Kagome!" Sango replied. "I saw you were in absolute agony, and that was the excuse to get you out of there." 

"Thanks, but sooner or later we're going to have to come out of here." Kagome said, sinking onto the closed lid of the toilet. "And it doesn't matter where we are, Kouga will find me." 

"You're right, that guy is absolutely creepy." 

"Thanks for cheering me up Sango." 

"I've given up trying to make you feel better about this whole thing." Sango answered. "I've begun thinking of a plan on how to get you out of here, so you don't have to marry that dud Kouga." 

"What do you mean get out of here? I can't leave!" Kagome jumped from her seat. "What would father and mother think, and Kikyou? And Souta? He looks up to me you know! I can't just leave! I have responsibilities!" 

"Oh shove it!" Sango said. "You keep on talking about what everyone else expects of you. Why not do what you want for a change. Listen, I'll have something thought of by tomorrow." 

"Well you better, cause you're my last hope." 

Well, how'd you like my first chapter? Oh, and just in case you're confused '' is thinking, and "" is talking aloud. Please Review! No flames please! Constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	2. Plan B

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, and if I did, I wouldn't share!

A/N: Okay, so last chapter was pitiful, but in this chapter the story starts to warm up.

Kagome walked slowly back to the castle, giving herself time to take in everything that had happened. All of a sudden, she had to pack up everything of value, and run away to God knows where, leaving behind her family, her friends, and her insane fiancé. Okay, so she wouldn't miss Kouga that much, or not at all, but everyone else she would.

Kagome arrived back at the castle, and a very unusual atmosphere. Servants were everywhere, carrying everything from flower arrangements to piles of clothes and small figurines. Kagome's mother herself was not far from the door, telling everyone where to go, and what to bring there.

"Mother, what's going on?" Kagome asked curiously. This kind of thing only happened when some really big event was about to take place. The last time was Kikyou's 16th birthday.

"Kagome surely you haven't forgotten your own wedding!" Queen Higurashi said in disbelief.

"Of course not, but it's not for another three days why are you getting all this set up so early?"

"Oh dear." A worried look crossed Queen Higurashi's face. "I thought I told you, I was positive I told you. Kagome, dear, we moved the wedding up to tomorrow. The army of soldiers will be heading off to do battle with the Inutaisho kingdom soon, and we wouldn't want to have your wedding in the middle of a war would we dear?" She smiled, oblivious to her daughter's anger about not being told such an important bit of information.

Kagome just stared at her mother, her jaw nearly sweeping the heavily polished floor. "Kagome, close your mouth dear, your face might stick that way." Her mother said cheerfully, shuffling her way to the middle of the room again, where she began talking to a flourist.

Kagome decided she needed to lie down, so she headed up the stairs toward her bedroom. She flopped on her bed and curled up in the soft warmth.

The next thing she knew, Kagome was being shook violently by an army of servants that were in her room. The brightness almost killed her, the curtains had been drawn open and the light was streaming in across her face.

"Wake up Lady Kagome." One lady servant, named Rin said. "Her majesty has scheduled a fitting for your wedding dress, we have several ones here for you to choose from!" She went on cheerfully. "Come on, quickly!"

Kagome dragged herself up out of bed, and managed a weak smile before being dragged across her room and placed in front of a three-sided mirror. The servants surrounded her on all sides, holding up the dresses and making comments. Then they left in a blur for the princess to get dressed.

Since Kagome really wasn't going to be at her own wedding, it really didn't matter what dress she chose. She picked up the first one she laid eyes on, a pale sky blue dress made out of silk. She put it on and opened the door, letting the tidal wave of servants flood in again. Prodding her and poking and telling her how beautiful she looked.

"Kagome?" Came a familiar voice from the direction of the door. Kagome looked over, and standing in the doorway was her current favorite person.

"Sango! Thank God!" Kagome shouted, running over to her best friend.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked suspiciously, looking at all the women fussing over the princess.

"Sango, we have to talk, wait for me in the library I'll be out in a sec!" Kagome shuffled a very confused looking Sango out of the room, and convinced Rin and her other servants that the dress fit fine and didn't need any alterations. She then changed into a more casual dress, which was brick red with white detailing around the sleeves and collar, and rushed to meet Sango in the library.

Sango stood in front of the library, not quite sure what was going on. She waited until she heard the click clack of someone's shoes racing down the hallway toward her. A red blur snatched her up by the sleeve and dragged her inside the library, slamming the door in one quick movement.

"Alright Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked glaring at her friend who was now pacing back and forth in front of her at a startling speed.

"Going on? Oh nothing's going on! My mother just decided that my wedding to Kouga is going to me tomorrow, and oops, she forgot to tell me!" Kagome huffed, fists clenched and arms glued to her sides.

"Well, no big deal." Sango replied calmly, waiting for Kagome to erupt, which took all of five seconds.

"What do you mean it's no big deal?" Kagome exploded. "Of course it's a big deal! We're not gonna have time to get me out of this dump!"

"Oh, on the contrary!" Sango answered. "I've already made arrangements for us."

"Oh Sango, you're brilliant! I can't believe you got us a lift so... wait, us?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you? Besides, you can't take care of yourself! You need me!" Sango crossed her arms over her chest smugly. "It's still early, don't worry about it yet, I'll come and get you after everyone's asleep. Until then, just keep your mother happy and do whatever she says, it's only for today after all."

"Sango what would I do without you?" Kagome said, wrapping her friend in a bear hug.

"Not much I tell you!" Sango grinned. "I'll see you later Kagome, until then, get some stuff packed, and pack light! I know how you tend to pack more than you need."

"You're exaggerating!" Kagome dismissed Sango with a wave of her hand, remembering the time they had to re-floor the castle, she'd stayed with Sango for a few nights and had needed two carriages to carry all her luggage. "Anyway, see you Sango, I have to go face the music."

"What's that?" Sango asked from the library door.

"Dinner with the family." Kagome answered drearily dragging herself downstairs toward the dining room as Sango left towards the front door.

Kagome dreaded what her mother and father had in store for her, the proud smiles on their faces and kind words. But most of all she dreaded Kikyou's cynical grin from across the table.

(A/N) Dun Dun DUN!! I rewrote this chapter because the first copy was a little weak! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please review!


	3. The Great Escape Part I

A/N Well, reviews for the last chapter left much to be desired, but thanks to those who did review! Here we go!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing FANFICTION!!!

Kagome lay in bed that night, staring at her ceiling, waiting for Sango. She had two large bags of luggage hid away in her closet, filled with everything she thought she might need. Her cloak hung on a rack not far away under her robe, and her purse sat on her night-stand, next to her bed for easy access.

Kagome was a little more than jumpy as she tried to get a few hours of sleep. She could hear her mother faintly downstairs in the large ballroom preparing for her "big day", and almost felt bad for her mother when she pictured her face. She'd come in to wake up her for her wedding, all excited, and find no one where her daughter should be, sleeping. Kagome wiped away a tear as she thought of how much she was hurting her entire family, except Kikyou of course. It almost made her want to back out, almost.

She must've been there thinking for quite some time, because soon she heard footsteps in the hallway, and the door open and close to her parents room. Her heart thumped in her chest, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. She had never done anything quite so out of line before. It was actually quite exhilarating.

The wind howled outside, and pelted spurts of rain against Kagome's balcony window. Finally realizing she would never get any sleep, she walked over to the window and stared out into the blackness. Against the pallet of clouds, rain, and the small sliver of moon which could be seen every now and then, a dark figure could be seen creeping around in the garden between the trees.

Almost upon reflex, but also because she had been preparing since the day before, Kagome quietly took her cape off the rack and slipped it on. She tucked her dainty purse holding all the money it could carry taken from the treasury, into the pocket of her nightgown.

She dragged her luggage over and laid it beside the window, and noticed the dark figure was close enough for Kagome to pick out all of Sango's features. Her cloak blew in the wind as she made her way to the castle wall, and started the treacherous climb upwards. Kagome hurried over and locked the door to her bedroom, and quietly propped the chair that had belonged to her vanity table, up against the door handle just in case. She then slipped on her shoes and crept back to the door.

By then Sango had made it onto the balcony and was now standing there, looking in at her friend. Kagome unlatched the lock and let Sango in, being careful to shut the door behind her quietly. "Well, are you ready?" Sango asked, with evident excitement upon her facial features.

"Ready as ever I could be." Kagome answered quietly. "Sango, do you think my family will be alright, you know, after I leave?" She said the last word extra quiet, for an unknown reason.

"Souta might miss you once you're gone, but he always wanted your room. I wouldn't hold my breath on Kikyou though." Sango answered with a smirk. "That girl is Satan!"

"Yeah, she's a pain, I won't miss her either. But what about my parents?"

"You know they're going to miss you. But you're doing the right thing, I mean, it's the only thing you can do, unless you wanna marry wolf-boy!" Sango replied. "Now come on, I'm not letting you back out of this, I will NOT tell people I am the best friend of Mrs. Kouga.... um, don't know his last name but that's besides the point. You should choose who you want to marry, not your parents. Now let's go."

Kagome struggled with her luggage onto the balcony. "Can't you help me?" She asked pitifully.

"I have to carry my own luggage!" Sango answered, trying not to yell, although the wind whistled through both girls' ears. Sango threw Kagome bags over the wall, much to the princesses protesting, and began to climb the creepers down. Kagome had a bit of trouble, but they both made it to the ground alright.

"Where are your things?" Kagome asked curiously. "I don't see them?"

"They're hidden off the castle grounds, in the woods. I couldn't carry them sneaking in here, so I left them. Come on, the guards are changing shifts, they just left, we have a few minutes."

The two girls hurried through the shadows until they got off castle grounds, and then they were home-free. "I can't believe we're really gonna get away with this!" Kagome panted disbelievingly. "None of your plans ever work."

"When have one of my brilliantly masterminded plans ever not worked?" Sango demanded. But all she got from Kagome was the princess rolling her eyes. Then she changed the subject.

"Where are we supposed to meet this ride of yours anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I told you, at the bridge that leads out of town." Sango huffed, grabbing her luggage from behind a tree and continuing on.

"We have to get all the way to the other side of town?" Kagome gasped. "I'll never make it that far with these heavy bags!"

"I told you to pack light!" Sango reminded her. Kagome mumbled a response as they made their way down the street.

"Need I remind--you--that we're going--through the middle of town?" Kagome huffed, completely out of breath.

"At night," Sango answered. "when everyone's asleep. It's not a problem, no one's gonna see us!"

At that exact moment, a trumpet blared in the town square just ahead of them. Sango grabbed Kagome by the upper arm and dragged her into the closest alleyway, where they watched the goings on from behind the corner.

"Attention townsfolk! The crier yelled. "The princess has been kid-napped. The king and queen have ordered that anyone having any information about her whereabouts confess immediately, or face the punishment of being beheaded."

"Great." Kagome mumbled.

"SHHH!" Sango spat fiercely. "Do you realize that if we get caught now I'm going to lose my head! Literally."

"Be quiet then idiot!" Kagome nudged Sango in the ribs as the continued to watch. Horrified by the scene in front of them. Someone was going to pay for "kid-napping" the princess, and neither girl wanted it to be Sango.

A/N Dun Dun DUN!!!! My first real attempt at a cliff hanger! YAY! Tell me what you think!

R&R!


	4. The Great Escape Part II

A/N I was really happy with how this story was starting to turn out, however, I don't have enough reviews to continue to update this story. I'm afraid after this chapter I'm going to discontinue One Life to Live, unless I can get enough good reviews telling me not to. Oh well, here goes....

Disclaimer: BLAH!

How had they found out so fast? Kagome had known all along this was a bad idea. She heard Sango's strained breath beside her and tried to imagine the anxiety her best friend must have been feeling.

There in the square, on top of a wooden platform where the usual important news was announced, the cryer stood holding the scroll in front of him. Behind him was the shackles where people who disobeyed the law were kept, and all around people in their nightshirts holdig candles gathered around to hear the terrible news. The princess was missing.

"Gentlemen, ladies, please!" It was the queen's voice. It sounded forced, and wrenched with pain. Kagome's heart-strings were immediately pulled. "My daughter must be found. Surely someone has taken her in the hopes of collecting ransom money at her safe return. What person has not been accounted for?" Her majesty looked around at the blank faces desperately, searching for a clue.

An anonymous voice sounded from the crowd. "Young Sango has also gone missing."

"WENCH!" The queen cried out suddenly. "I knew such bad company would eventually rub off on my precious daughter! I offer wealth beyond your wildest dreams to the man or woman that brings me Sango, alive or decapitated!"

Sango swallowed heavily, and Kagome saw the sweat glisten on her forehead. She looked on, unable to do anything, the assembly was starting to break up. "Kagome," Sango whispered. It scared her to hear her friend's voice so feeble and full of fear. "I'm going to create a distraction, you stay here, until all eyes are on me, and then make your getaway."

"But what about our luggage? I'll never be able to carry it all by myself."

"Don't worry about it, you're loaded, you'll get by." Sango answered, smiling weakly.

"What's all this 'you' stuff, you're coming with me.... aren't you?"

"I will if I can." Sango replied staring once more into the dully lit square. She looked back at her best friend in the world and forced a smile. "What have I got to lose? You only get one life to live right? See you when I see you." And then Sango disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway, faded completely out of sight.

Kagome strained her eyes to see where her friend had disappeared to. But she could find no trace, until her heart jumped into her stomach by the sound of Sango's demanding voice.

"HEY! You looking for me?" She yelled atop someone's house. "I'm right here, catch me if you can!" With that, Sango did a twirl, and began to run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, as all the houses and buildings in the village were very close together. Guards chased her, and when Kagome realized her chance, she took off, sprinting for the bridge, driven by the thirst for freedom, and blinded by tears.

When she reached a safe area beyond the town square she stopped and turned. Everything slowed to an unimaginable crawl as she saw an arrow penetrate Sango's shoulder, and watched her fall into the mob of angry villagers.

She stared, dumbstruck, unable to move, as she watched the blood run like a crimson stream out of the crowd of people. Then she ran, this time with a new strength, for her friend Sango, who had been so loyal to her.

Sorry this chapter is really short, but I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting, that is, if I get enough reviews to continue. I'm not hoping for too many, ten maybe???

So long, maybe for good!

R&R! PLEASE!


	5. Kidnapped

A/N Hey! I know I said I might not be continuing this story, but I realized it would be unfair to the scattered few people who read and enjoy reading my story. Also, I enjoy writing this story. Anyway, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome huddled under the bridge outside of town, shaking violently. Not only did the bridge provide little protection from the snow that was beginning to fall, but the horrific picture of losing her best friend was stuck permanently in her mind.

It was then she realized what kind of a state she was in. How was she supposed to know when her ride was there. Many carriages had passed along without stopping, and she dared not look over the bridge in case she was recognized.

What had she gotten herself into? She could be home right now, in her warm bed, and Sango would still be alive. Her selfishness had killed her only friend. Sango was the only person who didn't try to take advantage of her royalty. Kagome felt tears pooling in her eyes.

The faint clip-clop of hooves on stone stirred Kagome from her thoughts. On impulse, she pulled the hood of her cape above her head, just in case the carriage wasn't in fact her scheduled pick-up. She peeked out slightly over the bridge and watched as the blurry figure became visible through the wind and snow.

She waited patiently until the driver halted the horse at the end of the bridge and waited. This was her chance. It had to be her ride. She grabbed her only piece of luggage she had managed to keep with her, and hauled herself out from underneath the bridge.

Seeing her obvious struggle with the more than heavy piece of luggage, the man driving the carriage jumped down to help her. He looked a suspicious character, with his hood drawn so close around his head that his eyes weren't visible. Dressed head to toe in black, carried a sheathed sword at his side.

Kagome left her luggage to the driver, and hopped aboard the carriage. It was a relief to escape the icy blasts of harsh wind and snow. Kagome took off her wet cape and laid it on the seat next to her. She then made herself comfortable, and before she knew it, she's drifted off into a disturbed slumber.

When she opened her eyes, Kagome found herself on the floor of the carriage, with daylight pouring in through the curtains on the windows. She lifted a heavy hand to her head, which was throbbing uncontrollably. That's when she realized that the carriage was passing the Inn where Kagome was supposed to be dropped off.

"Hey! This is my stop!" Kagome yelled and banged on the front of the carriage to get the driver's attention. "Hey! Are you listening to me! Pull over!" Kagome started to panic, thinking that she was being kidnapped. She grabbed onto the inside handle of the carriage door and started to pull. The door had been locked.

She was now panicking. She began throwing herself against the door of the carriage, trying desperately to escape. "Now now, calm down princess." The driver said calmly. Kagome was crying by now, and she could taste the salty tears as they streamed past her lips. She crashed her entire body weight against the door, frantically sobbing and putting herself into an ever-increasing panic. With the last blow, she noticed splinters of wood and sawdust floating around the stuffy carriage.

The shock of actually budging the immensely thick carriage door caught Kagome by surprise. She glanced through the window at the front of the carriage, and saw that the driver was laughing. "No worries Miss, a cute little thing like you won't do no good slammin' against that door. You might as well save your energy. Kouga will want to see you in perfect condition."

"Kouga?" Kagome burst. "He's behind my kidnapping?"

"Oh it's not a kidnapping Miss." The driver answered, still smiling. "He paid me to tip your other driver into handing over his precious cargo, and the poor man was more than happy to oblige, that is, after I roughed him up a little. Heh."

After hearing that, Kagome lost it. With all the strength that was left in her frail body, Kagome threw herself against the carriage door, and to her surprise, both her and the door went flying out into the snow. Once the driver was aware of what the girl had done, he brought the carriage to a quick halt and jumped off. He began to run towards the terrified princess, and Kagome, seeing the awkwardly large man trying to maneuver his way through the deep snow, took this as her chance and took off down the road.

Before the princess even knew what was happening, she had been tackled to the ground, and was being viciously beaten by her kidnapper. "Who cares if I'm docked a little pay because of your impudence, stubborn wenches need to be taught a lesson. I'm sure Kouga won't mind if you're returned to him any less a woman."

With that being said, the man began in trying to get Kagome out of her dress. He was having a difficult time of it however, because, as tiny as Kagome was compared to the brute on top of her, she was feisty, and kicked and clawed the whole time. Just as she was starting to lose energy, she managed to bring her knee up, and send the giant toppling to the ground beside her.

She once again tried to escape by running away, and was soon joined by the sound of heavy, angry footsteps behind her. She was grabbed by the waist, and thrown against a tree and held there by her attacker.

Whilst trying to fend off the man, she didn't notice a tall figure approaching. The new man grabbed the phony carriage driver by the shoulder and hauled him off the frightened maid. "I don't think that's such a good idea." The driver said turning to face his opposition.

A very angry Kouga stared back at him. "I'm not paying you to think idiot."

A/N Well, tell me what you think! R&R!


	6. Rescued

A/N : Dodging various flying objects So sorry for the late update! It's been an extremely busy year with school and friends, and all that good stuff. Also I've been sick for a nice while now with breathing problems, and having to go back and forth to doctors and hospital and stuff, well, you get the point. I won't waste any more of your time... here goes nuthin...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe for Christmas :)

Kagome's face was pressed hard against the pane of the carriage window, but it was difficult to see through the wind-whipped snow. "I thought I heard..." She began. "No. It couldn't possibly be... never mind." She finished quietly, still straining against the window.

"You're brave, woman." Kouga spat. "By the looks of things, someone has already put you in your place. This is an example of what can happen to a wench who doesn't marry into a respectable family."

"Are you hearing this garbage Kagome?" The familiar voice spoke again. "Don't worry, I'll have him taken care of soon enough."

Kagome had her entire body pressed against the wall of the carriage, trying to see through the snow what was going on. She pressed a little harder, straining her muscles, and was just about to give up, when she heard the smallest of creaks.

Kagome's face lit up. "The door isn't shut all the way." She whispered to herself. She peered through the window, still not able to see much, but it didn't seem that Kouga had noticed the sound she had made.

"Have _me_ taken care of?" Kouga grinned. "That's a laugh! You've made a terrible mistake wench! Because you have gotten between me and my love for Kagome. Now step aside!"

"I don't believe you know who I am do you?" The woman said through gritted teeth. "Because if you did, you should know better than to think I'd let Kagome be taken off by the likes of you against her will."

"I know who you are! You're that demon-slayer's daughter the king was always complaining about. He said you were a bad influence, low class. In other words, scum." Kagome couldn't believe her ears! It was Sango! But how was this possible! She was supposed to be dead! Beaten to death by a mob of angry villagers and soldiers!

"The only scum I see here is you!" Sango snapped. "I doubt His Majesty knows about your little secret does he? The fact that his adviser is one of your people! I bet not even your 'love' Kagome knows that this adviser is the man that has been feeding your father the information he will eventually use to take over the kingdom! Once Kagome's parents find out about your little plans, it won't be long before you and your entire family will be spending the rest of their lives in the dungeon!

It was then that Kouga began to laugh. A low, grumbling laugh, that turned into a loud booming hack. It chilled both Kagome and Sango to the bone. "Do you really think that you are going to live to tell the king?" Kouga said grinning. "Your body will rot in this field!"

With that, Kouga lunged at Sango, sword drawn, and at the same moment, Kagome heaved all of her weight against the door of the carriage, which immediately came loose, knocking Kouga back several feet, unconscious.

Sango wasn't given much of a chance to collect herself after the amazing feat she had just seen, before a set of very cold arms belonging to a very hysterical girl wrapped around her. "Ooh!" Sango yelped. "Not so hard Kagome! I'm a little injured here!"

"A little injured?" Kagome laughed. "You're practically damaged goods!" The two girls laughed, then looked down at the man unconscious in the snow in front of them.

"What should we do with him?" Sango asked. "I say push a stick through his gut and call him a wolf-sicle." Kagome grimaced at the thought of what Kouga might have done to her.

"Well that's a little harsh." Sango replied. "How about we just leave him there?" "You're right." Kagome replied. "Seems a shame to move him, he looks so comfortable." She laughed, and the two girls climbed onto the carriage, Sango taking the reins, and braving the ice and snow they rode off in the direction Sango had first intended.

A/N: Short chapter! I know it's not much after waiting so long for an update! But I promise to update soon! R&R!


	7. Another Speedbump

A/N: Okay, I know it's taken me like, forever, but I'm finally back on track and ready to start updating again, so here goes:

The countryside was a wash of white. One lone dash of dark brown was barely noticeable against the side of the road, surrounded by white-tipped trees. After night had fallen, Sango had pulled the carriage off to the side of the road, in a sheltered part of the thick forest, for the night.

Inside, Sango was sat on the seat of the carriage, while Kagome knelt in front of her, trying her best to bandage the wounds that were putting her friend in so much pain. Sango's face was badly bruised, and her ankle had snapped, making it extremely difficult to walk. Kagome finished her work, and got up to sit in the seat directly across from Sango. "That's the best I can do for now." Kagome sighed. "Those are some pretty heavy wounds you've got there."

"You always did have a knack for getting me into trouble." Sango smirked. "And your father said I was the bad influence."

Kagome laughed. Her first real laugh in what seemed like forever. She had missed times like these, when she had nothing to worry about but being herself and having fun with her friends. It had been a while since she had no responsibilities to worry about. But once she and Sango had made their new lives somewhere, that would all change. Her time would be her own.

Kagome rested her head against the wall behind her, and let her eyes slowly close. She would be able to sleep soundly, knowing Sango was here, and she was miles and miles outside of her kingdom, where no one could find her...

The young man with long silver hair stared at the scene that stood before him. To any normal man, it would have looked like any other part of the snowy plain. But to his trained nose, it was far from that. Several scents lingered. Two females, two males. One was a putrid wolf. One was badly injured. A struggle had taken place. A carriage carrying the two females had headed off towards the borders of Naraku's kingdom. A little while later, another carriage headed off towards the governor's house, a little outside the Higurashi kingdom.

Inuyasha reached one clawed hand deep into the snow, and clasped something hard and wooden. He pulled, but didn't need to exert much force, before an older model carriage door surfaced. He bent down and sniffed. This was the carriage that had left towards the governor's estate, and it had the scent of one of the females on it. Inuyasha studied the scene for a few more minutes, before returning to his horse and mounting. His partner remained in the saddle of his own horse. No words were spoken, but they continued on down a side road towards a safe-

house they knew of.

Kagome opened her eyes, and then had to close them again almost immediately. The sun which was already high in the sky reflected off the newly fallen snow, creating a blinding light that hurt Kagome's sleepy eyes. The tired girl rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake them up more, and then finally was able to make her way to the door of the carriage and open it, letting even more sunlight stream through the open door.

Kagome stumbled out, and immediately fell up to her knees in snow. She shivered, and hauled her cape, which she had been using for a blanket, tight around her shoulders. When she looked, she saw Sango, balancing with the aid of a walking stick, trying unsuccessfully to attach a feed bag to the carriage horse. Kagome made her way over slowly and carefully, and grabbed one of the strings to help her friend. When the feed bag was successfully tied, Kagome turned towards Sango.

"You really shouldn't be moving much." she said concernedly.

"Well I couldn't wait all day for you to wake up could I?" Sango asked smirking.

"Still," Kagome continued, frowning. "You're going to be in even more pain if you walk on it."

"I know, it hurts a lot." Said Sango. "But I couldn't let that stop me. I got out to see how deeply we were snowed in."

"And?"

"We're stuck Kagome. And I don't see how we're going to be able to dig ourselves out." Sango sighed. "Believe me, I've tried."

"I guess we'll have to wait it out then?" Kagome suggested.

"No good Kagome. Think about it, we've got Kouga, and a huge troop of your father's soldiers after us. We can't afford to wait for anything."

"What will we do then?" Kagoma asked, now fully reminded of how deep she and her friend were in.

"I'll check the storage, maybe Kouga has some things packed to build a fire with." Sango said, limping towards the carriage.

"Alright then." Kagome said. "Remember, don't over exert yourself. I'm gonna take a look around for some dry wood."

"Not much of a chance of finding any." Sango said looking back over her shoulder.

"I know." Kagome answered. "But maybe there are some branches that didn't catch very much snow last night."

"Good luck."

With that, the young princess headed off into the woods, not the wisest idea, but she couldn't just sit around and watch Sango try to make a fire. Kagome didn't know the first thing about fire-building, and besides, watching Sango pained her, trying to get around with the wounds that were her fault.

Kagome picked her way through the throng of trees and low shrubs that were in her way. Her path was made even more difficult by the deep snow drifts she had to try and get around. Finally she reached a tall tree with some low-hanging branches that held no snow. Kagome stood at the foot of the tree and stared up. The branches were low, but still too high for Kagome to reach by herself.

She studied the ground, looking for a stone or stick she could use maybe to knock down the frozen, brittle branches, but found nothing. She was about to give up, when she remembered a game she and Sango once played when they were young. She reached her bare hand into the cold snow, and brought up a handful. She packed it hard until it was round and hard, and threw with all her might at one of the closer branches. It missed. Kagome tried again, this time, the snowball lightly grazed the branch she was aiming for. She was never very good at that game.

Finally, one of Kagome's snowballs smacked right into the branch, knocking it a bit looser. "Right, one more." Kagome said to herself. She reached her frozen hand back into the snow, and drew it back almost immediately. She hadn't realized how cold her hand was getting, and now it was numb and starting to turn blue. Her fingers, she noticed, had turned dry and cracked. "Just one more ought to do it anyway." She reached her paining hand back into the snow, and hurled one more ball of ice towards the dangling branch. It snapped and fell. Kagome reached out and caught it.

"That's one." Kagome said happily, tucking the branch into her belt. She was just about to reach her good left hand into the snow, when she heard a scream that sent shivers down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold. She began to run, faster than she had ever run to get out of trouble at home, back towards the carriage. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something else happened to Sango.

Sango struggled against the man who was also struggling to hold her. Miroku had to admit, this woman was strong, and as he had already mentioned, very beautiful. "Stop... ugh... fighting me!" The man grunted. "There will be plenty of time for that later." He grinned.

"In your dreams." Sango managed to give the pervert an elbow to the stomach, which made him sputter, but eventually hold on even tighter.

"A feisty girl is so attractive." Miroku whispered in the woman's ear.

"Would you shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "That princess has to be around here somewhere. She wouldn't leave her precious demon slayer all by herself."

"Who would?" Miroku answered. "A demon slayer, nice, no wonder she's so strong."

"I'm right here! Would you stop talking about me in the third person?" Sango managed, still struggling. Her injury was getting the better of her, and she was beginning to get weak.

"Wait! Shut up!" Inuyasha whispered suddenly.

"What is it?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Make that woman be quiet!" Inuyasha spat. Miroku put a hand over Sango's mouth and nose, muffling her voice. A long steady silence followed. Until suddenly, Inuyasha leapt from where he was standing and into the nearby underbrush. There was a shriek, and Kagome was dragged from the trees. "I knew you wouldn't be far." Inuyasha smirked.

"Pretty young thing isn't she Inuyasha?" Miroku said, getting another last elbow from the woman he was holding.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Inuyasha growled, walking towards Sango, Kagome was tossed over his shoulder. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid. He pulled out the cork, and held the vial underneath Sango's mouth. Sango held her breath, daring not to breath.

"You can't hold your breath forever." Miroku said, pushing Sango's face closer to Inuyasha's hand.

Sango could hold no longer, she sucked in a breath of air, and almost instantly fell limp. Miroku picked the woman up and carried her off. Inuyasha dropped the princess into the snow in front of him. He clasped both Kagome's arms in one of his strong hands and held them above her head. The last Kagome remembered, was a pair of fierce golden eyes, and laughter.


	8. Almost Escape Again

A/N: Okay, so here's the latest little chapter... hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still dont own Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome had been dreaming. It must have been a dream, for nothing so foul could have actually happened, not after what she and Sango had already been through. She had been gathering fire wood, or attempting to, when she had heard Sango scream. She had ran back through the woods to where the carriage had been. Hiding there in the bushes, she had witnessed the terrible event.

A caravan of carriages had approached, and one of the men held Sango hostage. The other men salvaged their carriage, taking their food and supplies, and attached their horse to one of their own carriages. One man, with long silver hair, marched around the girls' makeshift camp, and seemed to be... yes... smelling for something. Then suddenly, he had lunged at her... it was just all too horrible.

Kagome opened her eyes, and wished she hadn't. She was tied up in a carriage much similar to the one she and Sango had traveled such a short distance in. The only real discernible difference was the smell. It was foul, and was emphasized by the confined space in the carriage. It was a smell unlike any other Kagome had ever smelled, and she couldn't help but screw up her nose at the stench.

"Rotting flesh." Sango's voice penetrated the gloom. Kagome could see that Sango was also restrained. But the girl managed to stretch her neck, and point her head towards the corner closest to her.

The remains of a small demon sat, brewing in it's own putrid juices. Kagome fought back the urge to vomit, and returned her eye contact back to Sango.

"How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while." The girl answered. "Six or seven hours at the least. It's hard to say. It's been dark for some time." Sango looked longingly at the one window of the carriage, and the one source of the little moonlight illuminating the disgusting carriage.

"I didn't mean to make you face it alone." Kagome mumbled.

"You were better off asleep." Sango replied. "The language they were using was almost as repulsive as that corpse."

Kagome strained against the chains that held her fast to the carriage wall. She was almost startled to hear Sango giggle.

"Sorry Kagome, but you don't think they'd make it that easy do you? Our best bet is to save our strength and wait to see what happends."

"You don't expect me to jut sit here?"

"Of course not, but save your energy, and start thinking of some sort of plan, because I'm drawing a blank."

Kagome had never had to save Sango before.

This thought scared her.

* * *

After what seemed to be a hundred days and nights, but what was really just a few short hours, the horses were finally halted and the carriages came to a stop. Sango lifted her head sharply, and Kagome's heart began to throb. She had never been so terrified.

The doors of the carriage swung open, and two burly men hustled in. One by one, they detached the women from the walls, and bound them with thick ropes around their wrists and ankles. No matter how hard they struggled, they were no match for these goons. Next, the girls were gagged, and as quickly as the assault had begun, it was over, and the horses were moving again.

Now the two young women couldn't even communicate with each other. And they were lying helpless on their sides. After another even longer eternity, the horses slowed, and the women heard voices outside the cart.

"Oy! What's your business here strangers?"

"Hello. We are a traveling caravan of demon slayers. I, myself, am a monk, and sensed the presence of a terrible demon close to this area. We are in need of a place to rest, and so I think it would be beneficial for all of us, if we stayed here the night, and rid you of the dark demonic aura in the morning."

"Hmmph. I don't believe in any of that. But I'll get the master, he will know what to do with you."

There were heavy clunking footsteps on a wooden floor. And more waiting. A few short minutes later, several sets of feet approached.

"Why hello there kind monk with your traveling caravan. We are honored to have such well-doers at our doorstep, and implore you to please stay the night. First of course, we will get your baggage settled, and then we feast!"

It must have been the master of the house.

"No, thank you very much but we handle our own belongings thank you." Came the same voice. "We have some very delicate and dangerous instruments that we cannot have damaged if we are to purify your home. But we graciously accept your invitation to feast."

More footsteps, and some lifting and shifting. Then more waiting. Finally the horses were detached from the carriages, and settled into the stables. Then all was quiet, save for some distant music playing in the house.

Kagome had had enough of this. She looked around, and noticed the demon in the corner. A plan began to hatch in her mind. She struggled a bit, and managed to get to her knees. Sango glanced over from her position and watched as Kagome sidled over to the bloody corpse.

The princes shuttered as she managed to lift herself a little off the ground, enough to snag the ropes binding her wrists on the exposed fangs of the deceased demon. She writhed against the body until finally, the ropes gave way.

She immediately unwrapped her face and ankles and started on Sango's restraints. Once the two women were freed, Sango looked towards the door. She was about to kick it open, when Kagome stopped her. "Sango, you can't just hammer away at the door, they'll hear you!" She hissed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Kagome hesitated. Then she remembered the window. It was so tiny, but then again, so were she and Sango. Kagome pushed the glass, and it fell through. Cushioned by the thick snow, it didn't make a sound. "Come on!" Kagome whispered to Sango.

Kagome tried to squeeze through the window, but it was no use. She wouldn't fit.

"So much for that idea." Sango sighed. "Now what?"

"I'm not done yet!" Kagome answered. She immediately took off her cape, and began removing her outside clothes. When she was dressed in nothing but a white silk slip, Sango got the idea.

"I'll go through first, and you can pass out our clothes, then come through yourself." Kagome said quietly.

"Got it." Sango replied, as she was removing her outer layer of clothing.

Kagome had little trouble sliding through the window, now that she wasn't wearing quite so many layers. Once on the other side, she waited and listened. Voices were approaching. And fast.

Sango heard them too, for she realized there was no time to push the clothes out. She squeezed out through the tiny window, and the two girls took off into the night, clad only in their white undergarments.

They were not far into the forest when they heard angry voices behind them. Their captors had discovered they were gone. The women picked up the pace as they wove in and out between the trees.

Then they heard it. The most terrifying sound Kagome's ears had ever heard. The sound of a pursuit. Coming fast, and closing in faster.

What happened next was a blur of white and silver. Sango fell and disappeared into the dark. Kagome kept running, but was soon flying through the air. She heard a terrible sound reverberating through the darkness, and realized...

it was her own screams.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it. Pretty short as far as chapters go, but all the same... a little action in there. Goodies in the next chappie!!! R&R!!


	9. Failed Escape 2

A/N: Okay, it's been like forever, it seems like the only thing you guys can really depend on is me being really bad with the updates. Anyway, here goes:

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, and the fact that you people make it even worse for making me repeat it everytime I write really depresses me :(

* * *

The night would have been quiet and calm, had it not been for the two terrified women streaking through the woods.

Kagome screamed as she was tackled from behind. With strong arms around her, she flew a few feet ahead and landed with a thud, face first into the snow covered ground. Her arms were wrested behind her back and her wrists held with a large hand that had keen claws instead of fingernails. Whatever had her in it's grasp was not human.

With it's other hand, ropes were tied skillfully around the girls wrists, and she was lifted to her feet, only to be twisted around so she was kneeling, her face inches away from the cold ground. Sango was dropped on her knees beside her.

Whatever had held Kagome in such a compromising position now came to stand in front of them. Sango was barely able to move, the wrenching pain in her stomach and ankle so overwhelming, she could hardly keep herself in the kneeling position without falling over. Kagome glanced at her sideways, feeling much more fear for her dearest friend than she did for herself.

"Now what was that little stunt all about?" Came a familiar voice. It was the voice of the 'monk' from earlier, Miroku. He came to stand in front of the kneeling women as well, Kagome could see his sandals, and the dark purple robes sweeping about his feet.

Sango let out a long wheezing fit of coughs, and it was only then that Kagome thought of how the bitter cold must be affecting her wounds. She then began to feel it herself, the harsh winter wind that whipped her hair and bit at her skin, and the freezing ground beneath her that was making her knees go numb.

"You won't keep us." Sango murmured almost inaudibly. At this, both men threw out loud, husky laughs.

"I think we've been doing a pretty damn good job so far, don't you?" It was the other man, Inuyasha, the one Kagome truly feared. She feared all of the men, with their bulging muscles and rough hands and voices. But this man, the silver haired one, she feared more than all the others combined, because she knew he was somehow inhuman.

At this moment, an immense rage seethed in Kagome. She raised her head and looked the silver-haired menace right in his large golden eyes. "You don't scare me!" She spat. "My father will come for me. And we'll see who has the last laugh then. You're nothing but glorified theives!"

The smack was hard and fast.

Before she knew it, Kagome was on her back, flat on the ground, a sharp sting on the side of her face ten times of what the cold could ever have done. Suddenly, a hand was at her throat, and Inuyasha's face hovered dangerously close to hers. For a moment, she believed he was going to kill her. He then spoke with such restraint, it scared her more than any of his previous threats ever did.

"We'll see about that. Princess." He spat the last word. Kagome hoped this was the end of it, but he stayed there, staring into her face.

He released his grip on her throat, and slid his hand slowly, gently down to the bare of her chest just above the material of the thin chemise. There he stopped. "Right now, I am the one who decides your fate. If I were you, I would try my damnedest not to piss me off." With that, he rose, grabbing the terrified girl by the hair. He lifted Kagome up, and swung her easily over his shoulder, where he carried her, silently, back to the carriage.

When dawn broke, Kagome could see her situation hadn't changed much. She and Sango were back in the filthy carriage, only this time, they were accompanied not only by the decaying corpse that was already an occupant, but by the flies and maggots that had come along to share their living quarters as well.

It was all Kagome could do to fight back the urge to vomit, and Sango, as strong as she was, was having similar difficulties.

They were riding over difficult countryside. This Kagome was sure of. She caught glimpses of trees and hills through the tiny cabin window, and she and Sango were jostled by the bumps and dips in the dirt road.

Sango slept most of the day, made tired by her wounds and the harrowing experience of the night before. As an even further punishment, the men had decided against giving the women their clothes back.

Kagome knew this punishment gave them more than a considerable amount of joy.

The hours passed, and Kagome became more downhearted, the further she got away from the safety of her kingdom.

When night fell, the carriage was pulled off to the side of the road. The horses were tied, and the men made camp. Kagome sat there in the complete gloom of the carriage, feeling the emptiness in her stomach, and the sickness in her heart. Finally, loud hasty footsteps approached the carriage and swung open the cabin door.

When Kagome's eyes got used to the light, she could see a tiny toad of a man stepping inside. He left the door open, much to Kagome's relief, for the putrid air was beginning to get the better of her. The little man went about his business as if they weren't even there.

He set up a little table, placing on it an oil lamp, and two plates on either side. He then headed back for the door, "Don't try anything funny." He said as if anticipating their escape route. "There are guards outside." And he left, hopefully, thought Kagome, to get food.

It was then she noticed Sango doing the strangest thing. She was stretching her tethered ankles toward the closest leg of the little table. "Hurry!" She grunted. "Help me tip it!" Kagome's mouth fell open in an 'o' as she realized what Sango was doing.

"Wait!" She hissed in a hushed whisper. "I've got a better idea, help me." With that she began to rock back and forth, slowly at first. Sango caught the gist and began rocking as well. The cabin began to sway, the legs of the little table hopping up and down, the oil lamp pitching dangerously along with it. Finally, the lamp slid completely off the table, smashing against the wooden floor of the carriage, immediately catching the whole thing ablaze.

Before Kagome could even realize what was happening, her arms and legs were untied and she was thrown out of the carriage, landing into the arms of a waiting man. Sango soon followed. Before them, where a carriage once stood, was a blazing pile of timber. Suddenly, Kagome's face was gripped in the familiar clawed hand. "I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth woman!" Inuyasha fumed.

"If you would let us go we would be quickly and quietly on our way." Kagome matched his angry stare.

"Why would I let you go when you've caused us so much damage?" The silver-haired man answered. A change had taken over his voice. He was suddenly coy. And grinning. Kagome did not like this.

"You've cost us so much money already. We've got to come up with a way for you to repay us. That sounds fair to me." He continued grinning.

"If being held against your will in the first place is fair!" Sango cut in.

"Shhh." It was the 'monk'. He pressed a finger gently to Sango's lips. "Don't worry pet, we'll find something for you ladies to do for us later, won't we Inuyasha?"

"That we will." The silver-haired man grinned back. "But for now, we need to find somewhere to stash you." He turned around to look at the caravan behind him. "We won't make the mistake of leaving you by yourselves again. Miroku, grab the demon slayer. From now on they travel in our cabin."

"Hmmm." The monk purred. "Fine by me." He grabbed Sango's arms from the man who was holding her. The one named Inuyasha slung Kagome over his shoulder, and the two men carried their captives off to their carriage.

The inside of the band leaders' cabin was in direct contrast to the one Kagome and Sango had been travelling in. There were seats bordering three walls, save for the wall that held the door. In the center was a table, big enough for a map to be spread out on. Also on the table were some dirty plates, and an oil lamp.

"Myouga!" Inuyasha yelled. Immediately, the tiny toadlike man was at his side. "Tidy up a bit will you. Oh, and get us a candle instead of that oil lamp, don'cha think Miroku?" Inuyasha smiled as he watched both women's faces falter.

Myouga rolled up the map, tucking it into his back pocket, and cleared away the plates. He scurried away, returning with two candles in elaborate silver candlesticks and lit them with the oil lamp, before taking that away as well. The whole process took only a brief moment, and afterward, the girls were shoved inside, to sit against the back wall, with the two men on either side. No way of escape. There was no window in this cabin.

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and huddled together, shivering, but not from the cold. Each girl was beginning to think that escape was looking more hopeless by the hour.

* * *

A/N: Not so much action in this chapter, basically trying to set up for a little bit more in the next one, which I promise will post here as soon as possible! And in case there are any questions as to where I'm headed with this story... I have no idea!! XD I'm actually kinda hoping it will come to me! Don't get me wrong, i have many good ideas as to how I am going to direct it, I just haven't figured out the dirty little details... like which characters are going to meet their untimely demise! MUAH HA HA!! Anyway, you know the drill! R&R!!


	10. Murmur in the Dark

A/N: Woooot! Probably my fastest update ever! I'm so excited! I made this chapter exra long to make up for my bad habit of making super short annoying mini chapters. Anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha! But I can make the Inuyasha in MY story do whatever I want!!

* * *

Kagome fought to keep her eyes open. The lure of sleep was oh...so very tempting.

She sat against the back wall of the lush cabin, Sango next to her, resting a tired head on the other girl's shoulder. Accompanying them inside the cabin were the lecherous Miroku and a surprisingly detached Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes travelled back and forth between the two men vigorously. She would not take the risk of falling asleep. Who knows what the men would do to them, especially in their condition. The two women had been thrown into the carriage, their hands clasped in heavy metal cuffs.

Kagome's head lolled, and she brought it back up quickly with a snap that hurt her neck.

"You needn't fear going to sleep dear." Miroku said cooly, sipping dark red wine from a copper goblet. "If we had wanted to harm you ladies in any way, we would have done so before now, don't you agree?"

Kagome inwardly agreed that the man had a point. However, she was hardly going to let him know that.

"Awake or asleep I don't trust either of you, so I choose awake thank you." She said sharply.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Awake or asleep, you are still my property, and I do with you what I wish." He stated this as if making a general comment about the weather.

And Kagome hated him for it.

"I am nobody's possession!" Kagome bristled. She was careful not to let her temper overtake her too much, she was still on edge from the blow Inuyasha had delivered to her delicate cheek earlier. Thinking about it now, her face still ached a little.

"And would you mind enlightening me on why you are keeping us in the first place?" Kagome continued.

"I'll field this one." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha and I are opportunists..."

"You mean thieves." Kagome cut in.

"We see an opportunity, and we reap the benefits from it." He continued, ignoring her. "As far as I'm concerned, there are many benefits from the return of one young lady who will be so surely missed."

"So you do plan to return us?" Kagome pressed.

Inuyasha laid down his goblet heavily, leaning on his elbows on the little table in front of him. "Eventually. When I feel like it." He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "I think we may have to have a little fun with you ladies first."

Kagome blanched.

"Fun?"

"Fun." He was still smiling.

Kagome was the first to break the stare. She couldn't stand this man, his cocky arrogance, his brutal anger, and heavy hands. She chose instead to focus intently on a loose thread on the skirt of her thin chemise.

"Don't pluck too much love." Miroku grinned. "We wouldn't want you exposed."

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep. She must have, but she hadn't realized it. Her head was resting on Sango's who was still snoozing on the young girl's shoulder. When her eyes adjusted to the light enough to scan the small compartment, she noticed the two men were nowhere in sight.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder sharply enough to rouse Sango from her sleep. Snorting, the other girl raised her head slowly, and she noticed what Kagome had.

They were alone. Unguarded.

Kagome stood up so fast she was in no way prepared for what happened next. The girl stood up, and made a fast break for the cabin door, and tripped over something. She landed with a dull thud on the floor just beside the table.

Looking down at her feet, she saw the reason why. One of her ankles was chained to the leg of the table, Sango's too. Escape was impossible.

Very awkwardly, Kagome managed to get to a standing position, and hobbled back to her seat. She sank deeply into the soft cushions and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Sango asked, confused.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she brought her hands up to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't mean for this to happen! I should have just stayed home and married that stupid wolf! And none of this would have ever happened!"

"Kagome.." Sango began soothingly. She took her friend's hands in hers and held them gently, looking into the other girl's face. "I don't blame you for any of this. This is no one's fault. I Would have been horrified if you'd married Kouga. I would have never seen you again."

Kagome hiccuped. "I-I guess.."

"There, there. Everything will be okay. We'll find a way out of this." Sango cooed.

The next moment, the door of the carriage burst open and Miroku and Inuyasha jumped in, both carrying packages.

"Well that's not very sporting." Miroku said, indicating the two women's embrace. "You never even waited for us."

Both women threw him a disgusting look, withdrawing from each other to sit, looking straight ahead at both men. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, hoping she was able somehow to burn holes into his skin.

"I wouldn't be looking at me like that if I were you, bitch." Inuyasha said sweetly, crossing his arms over his chest, staring directly at the young girl. "No, I wouldn't be doing that at all. If I were you, I'd be begging to kiss the ground I walked on."

"Why?" Kagome leaned back suspiciously in her seat.

"Because I am the one who chooses whether or not to give you this." Inuyasha placed his bundle on the table, and Miroku followed suite.

"What is that?" Sango asked, reaching for the package Miroku had placed next to her. The man tapped her hand with his staff gently.

"Ah ah ah!" He said playfully. "Not until you earn it."

"What is it?" Kagome asked turning to Miroku for her answer this time, since it was obvious Inuyasha wasn't going to be the one to provide the answer she sought.

"Sustenance of course." Miroku unwrapped the bundle closest to him. A platter of turkey, potatoes and an assortment of vegetables beamed from underneath the plain brown bag. The aroma quickly filled the tiny cabin, making both girls realize how hungry they really were.

"What do you mean we have to earn it?" Sango eyed the monk suspiciously, glancing quickly down at his hand, which was sliding slowly across the seat, getting closer to her. When he noticed she was looking, he withdrew it immediately.

"How about you just owe us one then?" Inuyasha suggested, unwrapping his parcel as well, revealing a similar meal.

Kagome was in no mood to argue, she reached for the plate and began eating as fast as she could before they changed their minds. Sango was not far behind.

"This is our princess?" Miroku chuckled sarcastically. "Oh what this world has come to."

"I'm hardly going to pull out my best etiquette for you lot." Kagome spat between mouthfuls.

"Chew, then swallow love, that's usually how it goes." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly, as he picked at one of his claws.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Night animals called out in the darkness, and Kagome and Sango were restless.

Where was it exactly that they were going? What was it that these strangers had planned for them? Kagome was just about to voice such thoughts, when the carriage slowed, before coming to a complete stop.

"What's going on?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"We've decided to stop for the night." Miroku replied.

"Strange that you've already secured a place." Kagome wondered.

"We haven't." Inuyasha answered.

"Then how can we be guaranteed a place?"

"You'll see."

Without another word, Miroku and Inuyasha slipped from the cabin. The two young females listened intently.

"Good sir, might it be possible for us to speak with the lord of the house?" It was Miroku's voice. Kagome then realized what was going on. Such a situation had happened before. Heavy footsteps were heard on the wooden porch, and another voice was heard.

"What brings you to my doorstep travellers?"

"We are a travelling caravan of well-doers. We came in this direction because I sensed the presence of a demonic aura, and wished to rid it for you." Miroku advised the man.

"And what payment do you request for your 'services'?" Came the deep, suspicious voice of the lord.

"Simply that you put us up for the night, with a little food and drink." The lord hesitated, then came his reply.

"My deepest apologies sirs, if you really are the well-doers you say you are. I have the well-being of my house to look out for, and I can't afford to take in a group of mysterious strangers out of the night. Thank you anyway, but no thanks."

"Well, I was hoping for a different answer." Miroku said, but this time, there was a hint of something in his voice that both girls notices, and it made them press their ears against the carriage wall to hear better.

"I wasn't." It was Inuyasha's gruff voice. "Frankly I was in need of a workout."

"Wh-what are you scallywags getting on about?" The frightened lord stammered. Something was happening.

"We are sincerely sorry." Miroku mimicked the earlier words of the house lord. Immediately after, came the clash of swords and cries of agony. Sango and Kagome clutched each other tightly inside the cabin.

The clamour continued for what seemed like hours, but after only a few short minutes, there was silence. Listening again, the girls could hear distant thumps, bangs and shrieks, but once again there was nothing.

The cabin door opened, and in front of them stood a sweat-drenched, blood soaked Inuyasha. This had little effect on the girls for they had both secretly hoped at one time or another the pain and suffering of their captors. What did have an effect was after they realized...

It was not his.

Miroku appeared behind him in a similar condition. Working together, the men freed the two women from their bindings and tossed them expertly over their shoulders, carrying them towards the house. The girls struggled against them the entire way.

"What are you doing?" Sango kicked viciously over Miroku's shoulder.

"You don't think we're stupid enough to leave you alone all night do you?" Miroku answered coyly. The men continued through the house, and that's when Kagome noticed the carnage that had taken place.

Bloody corpses littered the hallways and rooms, and even as they walked through the house, Inuyasha's men hoisted them out and heaved them into a pile outside. Bile rose in Kagome's throat as she took notice of one very unfortunate man. He had been sliced right down the middle, and his innards spilled out onto the floor.

"You did this?" Kagome whispered almost to herself. "You did this! You're heartless! I can't believe you! You're monsters!" She screamed. Inuyasha just chuckled.

"You 'aint seen nothin'' yet. And by the way, if you're so against being brought inside, we could always leave you out in the carriage, not by yourself of course. Miroku would have to stay there with you."

Kagome could hear his smile. He knew she wouldn't accept his offer. She just made herself a dead weight as they continued to the last room at the end of the hall.

When they reached their destination ( a stuffy little room that may have been used as an office, for the only real large pieces of furniture was a desk and two very overstuffed bookshelves) the two bandits dumped their packages very unceremoniously on the floor.

"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha growled as the two women struggled to their feet. "There are no windows, and the only way out is through that door, to which there will be a guard. Sleep tight."

With that the two men made their exit, leaving the two girls in the dimly lit room.

Kagome sprawled out on the floor. It was nice to be free of the restraints that had been binding her for the past couple of days. Sango stretched upwards, and then sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What now?" Kagome mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"I was hoping you were going to tell me." Sango stared into her lap.

All of a sudden, there was the tiniest of noises. It may have been the sound of a small bird outside, or a mouse somewhere in the darkness. Kagome jolted, rushing to her feet, and pressing her back against the door to the small room.

Sango stood too, but not in a frightened way, she immediately began looking around for a weapon. She found a piece of splintered wood, and picked it up, holding it like a sword as the sound came again, this time a little different, it was a strangled sort of gasp.

The two young women glanced at each other before Sango began walking slowly toward the back of the little room.

Kagome held a hand to her mouth, trying not to make any noise as Sango's image got fainter and fainter. When she was nearly to the back of the little room, she turned back to Kagome, who was still pressed hard against the door, and pointed down, indicating whatever was in the room with them, was hiding behind the large desk.

Kagome nodded, and picking up the closest object, a fire poker, she approached the other side of the substantial piece of furniture.

Sango looked across the desk at Kagome, and mouthed the words, "one..two...three". Both girls made a mad leap behind the desk, and what they seen there chilled them both to the bone. It was the most disgusting thing either of them had ever seen...

* * *

A/N Terribly sorry, but I have to leave it there. Next chapter will be up really soon though, cause I've already started writing it! Please review!!


	11. Dark Discovery

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I may have only gotten one review for the last chapter, but I would like to think that it's because of my recent change of pen-name.

That is what I would like to think.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Inuyasha, however, the Inuyasha in MY story does whatever I tell him too!

* * *

Kagome and Sango stood staring, still half hunched over from their planned attack on the tiny creature huddled behind the desk. Kagome reached towards it cautiously, only to retract her hand quickly when it snapped at her.

"It's probably feral Kagome." Sango whispered, trying not to startle the thing.

"I don't know what feral means, but I don't appreciate being called 'it'." Came the sound of a little voice, and the women realized that what they were talking to was in fact a young boy, a fox-demon cub.

"Why don't you come out?" Kagome cooed, putting her hands on her knees and kneeling so that she could see underneath the heavy piece of furniture.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" The little demon yelled, huddling further into his corner.

"I promise we're not going to hurt you." Kagome pressed. Once again she reached her hand carefully and slowly underneath the desk. The fox demon cub snapped, but Kagome did not withdraw her hand this time, and cringed as sharp fangs met with soft flesh.

She stayed her hand, not moving for fear of frightening the child even more. When he released his hold on her hand and stared up at her, she smiled. "I told you I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Shippou." The boy answered. "If you're not here to hurt me, then why did all those men come and destroy everything... and... my father..." Fresh tears pooled in the little child's eyes.

Kagome reached in and tenderly scooped up the tiny demon into her arms. This time there was no protest. "There there." She cooed. "I hate to say it, but we're victims here just as you are." She looked at Sango who gave a knowing glance back in her direction.

"So, you really aren't gonna hurt me?" Shippou asked cautiously, looking up into Kagome's kind face.

"We're really not." Sango replied smiling. Shippou allowed a small grin to cross his face, before setting it back to the scared child he was a moment before.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" He asked shakily.

"We're not entirely sure." Kagome mumbled, almost to herself.

"But we promise we won't let anything happen to you." Sango chimed in, as Kagome was at a loss for words. This seemed to satisfy the cub, and as scared as he was moments before, he was soon snoozing in the warm comfort of Kagome's arms.

"I don't know what Inuyasha is going to say about this." Sango mused aloud.

"Well, he's just going to have to deal!" Kagome huffed indignantly.

The two young women must have stayed awake for the majority of the night, for Kagome found as soon as she began to doze off, there was a loud clicking noise indicating the large slab door to the stuffy room was being opened. Inuyasha and Miroku burst in followed by two very burly looking guard-men.

"Well good morning my lovelies, and how are we..." Miroku began, but instantly faltered at the sight of the kitsune cub.

"What is that?!" Inuyasha fumed stepping towards the frightened girl on the floor.

"This is Shippou." She replied, suddenly remembering who she was talking to, determined not to show fear. "He's coming with us." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh is he really?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the brazen princess. "When did we make this decision miss?"

"Since you made the decision to orphan him!" Kagome raged.

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed. "Like I care. Whatever, but I'm taking out of your food to feed him! Fuckin' women..." He mumbled leaving the room.

Kagome grinned victoriously, but she wouldn't have very long to celebrate as she and the cub were scooped up by one of the burly guards and carried back to the carriage they knew and hated.

Kagome found the lushness of the cabin almost stifling when compared with the spaciousness the room provided. Albeit, she admitted this was not quite as stuffy, and was a little cozier than the deserted office. Shippou made himself quite at home almost immediately. He took a seat between the two girls and was quite content to sit there all day, amusing his two new best friends with parlour tricks and illusions.

Inuyasha was brooding. When they stopped to restock on supplies he went for a walk around the small village by himself, to gather his thoughts.

Kagome.

She was all he could think about. The nerve of that woman, telling HIM what to do! HIM! HER captor! HE was the one who made the decisions around here, decided who lived and who died, who was spared and who suffered the cruel and gruesome punishment as so many of his enemies in the past had.

And yet...

He couldn't say no to her. The way she had gotten so fired up about the fucking kitsune cub was astounding, admirable, even... no. Not attractive. Kagome was the least attractive woman Inuyasha had ever met. Who wanted a princess for a girl anyway?

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed out loud. Princesses. He'd seen a lot of them in his line of work. A lot of real pretty ones, not like Kagome. But they were really all the same when it came down to it. They were spoiled, arrogant little bitches, who were only concerned with their lush gowns, sparkling jewels, tiaras, ponies, and whatever else girls like that thought about.

Snobs. That was the word. Girls like Kagome were snobs. Holier than thou, thinking they were better than everyone else, with their translucent smiles, fancy up-dos, sparkling innocent eyes, full pouty lips, breasts straining in their corsets, legs that went on and on...

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled aloud punching a nearby brick building. The rock splintered and cracked where he hit it. He was doing it again! Thinking about that girl! She was just a girl!

So why could he not stop thinking about her?

Shippou and Sango were playing cat's cradle in the cabin when Inuyasha returned. Miroku watched the demon hunter with the type of look you reserved for an especially tender piece of meat. Inuyasha huffed to himself. The 'monk' made such an idiot out of himself sometimes.

"Back so soon?" Kagome drawled sweetly. She was running her long slender fingers through her silky black hair, plaiting, then un-plaiting...

Inuyasha shook his head free of the thoughts. "What's it to you?"

"I was hoping you'd gotten lost, drowned..." Inuyasha was staring at her mouth. "...run over in the street by a speeding taxi..." Those lips were tantalizing... "...mobbed in a back alley..." How he longed for those lips... "...shot with a stray bullet from a bar-fight..." The things he yearned to introduce to that mouth, kiss it, make it speak his name... "Inuyasha?"

He snapped suddenly from his erotic daydream.

"You seem less normal than usual." Miroku smirked at his colleague. Inuyasha huffed, and took his usual seat on the outside of the bench between Kagome and the door. How he was going to be able to sit next to her he didn't know...

As night fell, and darkness filled the cabin, Kagome caught herself drifting off. She shrugged, the bandits certainly weren't shy, if they had wanted to do anything to her or Sango by now they would have done it. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone outside the cabin to talk about whatever ruthless thieves will not talk about in the company of their hostages. Kagome rested her arms on the table and nested her head onto them, the kitsune was sleeping curled up in Sango's lap, who was leaning against the other side of the cabin. Kagome drifted off to sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, and when she did so, realized it was still dark outside. The cabin door had swung open just a crack. She looked around, and noticed she was lying on a small sack of down. She smiled, it must have been Miroku. Inuyasha didn't have a kind bone in his body.

Groggily, she sat upright and stretched her back. Sango and Shippou snored peacefully next to her. And she smiled looking at them. Currently her two favourite people in existence. Shippou, so sweet, so innocent, and Sango, so strong and noble.

That's when Kagome realized she could hear voices. They were faint mumblings, but nonetheless, she didn't have anything better on her agenda but to listen. Carefully and quietly, she crawled under the table and stretched her chain as far as it would take her. She managed to get far enough so that she could peek out through the cabin door.

There was a fire pit. Some sort of meat simmered over it. Several men sat around it, two of which she noticed immediately to be the leaders of the pack, Inuyasha and Miroku. All the men seemed to be listening intently as to what they had to say.

"So, where exactly are we taking them?" It was a voice Kagome never recognized.

"Burlow." Miroku answered quickly. "There is a man there with close connections to the king. We can barter the princess off there for a hefty sum, and since we are no longer in the kingdom of question, we are immune to any punishment." He sipped a goblet of wine importantly.

"I didn't realize we were going to be travelling quite so far this time." Another man thought out loud.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch boys." Inuyasha said heartily. Kagome giggled, realizing the man was drunk. "Hannad village is just over those hills," he indicated with his finger in the general direction of the road. "We'll be there by sunset tomorrow, and every one of us will be drunk and have a beautiful harlot draped off our shoulders!"

"HEAR HEAR!" Came Miroku's voice and the men began into pleasant chatter.

"Wait, wait!" came the voice of another man Kagome didn't know. "You said we could barter off the princess, but what of the other two?"

Kagome held her breath, and she could see Miroku straighten up as well.

Inuyasha took a generous swig from his flagon.

"We will have no further use for them."

A/N: Another attempt at a cliffie! R&R Pleeease!


End file.
